Scritcher's Stew Pot
by Scritcher
Summary: Drabbles and fluff that could be part of yamishima. Lots of fluffiness. ZoNa and other stuff. K borderline T
1. Chapter 1

**These small ficlets are points taken from my larger fic- Yamishima that I was unsure about fitting in with the main storyline. Some are blatent ZoNa, others Scritcher bonding sessions, other AceZoro brother moments, and some Luffy adventure/joke moments.**

**This particular one could take place near the start, when Zoro is newly adjusting, or at the end while he's recovering from surgery and a fight with Swordfinger (Master Sairentoshi)**

**

* * *

**

**Stew Pot 1. Hand Feeding**

For a short while after his awakening, Zoro was faced with the annoying problem of eating while blind. Of course most blind people were capable of feeding themselves, but newly deprived of sight and with barely the energy to sit up in bed, Zoro was grudgingly forced to accept help from his appointed carer.

"If you don't let me feed you, you won't get better!" she was saying, hands on hips and glaring at the haggard but stubborn young man, propped up on a mountain of pillows. His skin was still the colour of pearls except for some of his large bruises and shadows under his eyes.

"I can feed myself, woman!" he growled. She flipped her orange hair back defiantly though he couldn't see it and huffed loudly.

"Prove it!" She forced the bowl at him, almost causing the brown contents to spill.

"Fine!" Nami watched as he struggled first to his elbows, then almost to his hands before collapsing.

"See? Can't you accept that once in a while you need someone else?" She set the bowl down on the nearby table and began to re-arrange the blankets around him. Zoro scowled at her, and tried to retort, but a fit of coughing racked his form. She felt a stab of pity for him and let her face fall into a more caring expression. Careful not to upset the bowl of rich meat stew between them, she leaned over and massaged his chest gently. Eventually Zoro relaxed back into the mass of mint white pillows at his back. For a moment she caught sight of his exhaustion and pain, and he seamed for once, truely helpless.

"You okay now?" she said gently, stroking her knuckles across his sweating forehead. He nodded. For a few minutes they were quiet, the only noises his harsh breathing and her soft soothing words. Finally he spoke.

"If you have to do this, can you hurry up before it gets cold and I've got the stupid cook at my neck again for wasting food?" She smiled and lifted the now perfectly warm stew and spoon.

"Open wide, you big baby."

Setting down the empty bowl to take through later, Nami relaxed into her chair and looked up at the ceiling, examining the whorls and grain of the adamwood. Zoro was close to dropping off, well more then he usually was, freaking narcoleptic, and listening to his soft breathing, made her a little sleepy too. Peaceful moments were hard to find in their daily lives, so she was determined to make this one last.

"Nami?" his voice had an unusually tender edge to it. She returned her gaze to him. His face held something alien for him. Was it the weak smile, or rare blush?

"Yeah?" Unconsiously she reached the few inches out and stroked his face, a now familiar touch.

"Thankyou."

* * *

**Like I said, these are ment to be fluffy.**


	2. How to say I love you

**Writers block is a b**** Zoro gets a bit of relationship advice from his fellow male... This is one of the possible get-together scenario's for Zoro and Nami, with a big dollop of Frobin thrown in aswell.**

* * *

**Stew pot 2. How to say "I Love You"**

Below deck it was quiet. Just the steady sound of his pencil scratching the paper as he sketched out his latest design, a baby's cot, embelished with representations of the rest of the crew. Franky ran his hand through his hair. It had taken all of his courage to ask Robin to marry him. The idea of raising a family with her terrified him more then any of the shichibukai ever could. Of course, in a sense they were allready raising one in the strawhats. Luffy, young and naive for his age, listened to Robin's advice as much as he did Nami's. Chopper, still very much a child, adored her in an almost hero-worshipping way. Scritcher, too, the little tyke never dared to prank her, despite having the nerve to scribble on Zoro's face while he slept. Franky sat back for a moment. Robin would make a fantastic, if slightly morbid, mother. But could he be a father? A familliar pair of sharp voices penetrated his thoughts.

"Zoro, I swear your sense of direction is getting worse every day!"

"Leave me alone! I'd have found it eventually!"

It seamed the swordsman had once again lost his way finding a part of the ship. Even though it was because he was blind he was even more directionally disorientated then usual, the habit was getting to the point of humorous. Franky smirked as the navigator pushed Zoro through the door to his workshop.

"Hey Franky, make sure this idiot finds his way back. He was wondering around the bath house asking why your workshop smelt like Robin's flowers," she said. _This guy has getting lost down to an art form..._ Franky nodded laughing quietly.

"Don't worry Girlie, I'll return him to you safely." Zoro huffed loudly and folded his arms, blushing. Nami smirked at him, before leaving the room. Franky turned to Zoro, who was now staring after Nami with an almost childlike wistfull look in his eyes. He sweatdropped. 120 million berrie bounty and all, Zoro was much like an awkward teenager around girls, at least when they weren't looking.

"Did you need something Zoro-bro?" Franky asked nochalantly, snapping Zoro out of his dreams. He flustered about a bit, going red in the face, mumbling, before collapsing onto a bench and putting his head in his hands. Franky was shocked at his reaction. The normally stoic and unflappable young man was almost trembling.

"Oi what's wrong? You don't look too super," Franky asked getting up quickly and approaching him.

"Franky... How did you tell Robin you liked her?" It was Franky's turn to blush. The incident had been comically embarrasing to him and probably her, even if she didn't show it. Having a large man blubbering all over you while bubbling "I love you dammit!"'s was probably uncomfortable in the least.

"I just sort of blurted it out when we met up again after the seperation. She told me after I stopped blubbering." Zoro sighed. Blubbering over Nami was probably not the best idea.

"Are you going to tell Nami that you like her?" Franky asked. Zoro shrugged.

"I don't want to make her feel bad if she doesn't... love... me back." Atleast he's beyond the point of denial. Franky placed one hand on each of Zoro's shoulders, squeezing gently. There was about as much give as there was in his own, and his were mostly steel.

"Zoro, if you lived your whole life like that, would you be as strong as you are today?" Zoro looked up, his face still holding that rare glimmer of helplessness in that face of something terrifying.

"If you wouldn't fight for fear of defeat, would you even be on this ship? Would you even pick up a sword?" Zoro's eyes grew wide. That was the very opposite of his normal behavior. Franky clapped his shoulder roughly.

"Telling Nami-sis you love her may be the biggest challenge you will ever face. If you don't fight Mihawk, you'll never beat him. If you don't tell her, you lose all hope of ever having a relationship with her, got it?" Franky said. He felt strangely like a father, telling his son to get his act together and go for the girl. Zoro nodded and stood up. He looked a bit happier now, if not quite calmer. Trying to regain a bit of his composure he cleared his throat loudly.

"Uh... can we keep this between us?" he mumbled. Franky laughed loudly.

"If I let on that you were about as inept with woman as a haddock, that'd be totally UNsuper!" he half yelled, and struck his charicteristic pose, probably defeating the purpose of not telling anyone. Zoro let a small smile creep onto his face. He turned to the door.

In a strained voice he said, "Thanks, Franky. You helped a lot." Before leaving. Franky stuck his head out the door after him.

"Oi Zoro-bro!" Zoro turned.

"What is it?"

"The deck's the other way."

"Damn it."

* * *

Nami looked up when a large shadow fell across her, while she was talking to Robin on the deck. Instantly her face turned red. Hands fumbling inside his dark green gloves, Zoro stood over her. Robin chuckled quietly.

"Zoro? Do you need something?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" he whispered, face tinged pink. He didn't wait for a response, and grabbed her arm as gently but firmly as he could and steered her towards the figurehead, where nobody was in earshot. Safely away from Robin, he let his grip drop untill they were barely touching, but still close.

"Zoro what's wrong with you?" she hissed indignantly. Zoro's pained eyes made her regret using a harsh tone. His mouth moved a little, forming silent words. Again his hand tightened on hers. Zoro's gruff exterior was steadily slipping away, making him look like the slightly immature teenager he still was at heart. He sighed, raising her hand to his cheek. Their gloves prevented them from feeling each others skin, but she understood him.

"Nami... I don't like it when you flirt with Sanji, and I don't like it when he flirts with you. I don't like it when men in bars try to come on to you. I get annoyed everytime someone looks at you the slightest bit weird. For a long time I hated Arlong because he made you cry. For a while I hated the clima-tact that made you want to fight." Nami stared at him. All the time she'd been worried about him not liking her, he'd been pissed at every guy who made a pass at her. Her heart was literally pounding against her ribcage so hard it hurt. Leaving her hand resting on his cheek he lowered his arms around her waist. Zoro wasn't exactly cuddly so the tight, warm hug he gave her was unexpected.

"Franky told me if I don't fight Mihawk, I'll never beat him." Nami was feeling very uncomfortable. Zoro was being extremely wordy for once.

"What do you mean by that?"

"If you don't tell someone you like them, then you won't get a chance at the relationship that maybe you both want." Her eyes opened wide. Sanji had called for dinner. Neither heard. The sounds of the rest of the crew making for the galley drifted away. The silence was wrapping around them both.

"I love you, Nami."

* * *

Robin chuckled as she looked back at the two, silhouetted by the setting sun against the railing of the ship. Franky joined his fiance. She gave him a little wink.

"You set the whole thing up, didn't you?" he asked. With one of her dazzlingly enigmatic smiles she giggled and entered the galley. He followed her to her seat and sat down beside her.

"You played your part with Zoro perfectly. Using his courage to fight as an incentive was a nice touch. You'd make a fantastic father." He stared at her.

"Nico Robin, if you ever decide to take over the world I would hope to be on your side."

* * *

**that was probably extremly OOC for both...**

**oh well...**

**it was fun to write!**


End file.
